Vampire Baseball: The Cullens vs The Volturi
by AnEmotionalVampire
Summary: It's the ballgame of the century where two very different Vampire covens face off! Who will win! Read and then review *COMPLETE!*


**Author's Notes:** This isn't part of Growing Pains. It's just something I did on my own oh gosh, six or seven months ago and I JUST finished it. I hope you enjoy it. It's probably out of character for the most part, but really, most of the time the characters are out of character in fanfiction so what does it matter anyways? lol. It's just a short story...

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight :D

**Vampire Baseball: The Cullens vs. The Volturi**

It was a dark and stormy night in the small town of Forks. Thunder boomed and lightening clashed lighting up the darkened sky. In a large clearing were several people spread out. It was an odd sight to see since it was well past midnight and most everyone was usually asleep. The group of fifteen didn't seem to mind the weather or didn't look exhausted except for one.

"How long is this storm going to last?" Demitri asked as he adjusted his baseball cap.

"A few hours." A small musical voice replied, "perhaps three as there is another storm coming right in. it's a nasty night out for humans." She glanced at Bella, who was wrapped up in a rain coat. "Well, lets play. The Volturi are up to bat first. I've already seen it. No need for rock, papers, scissors." Everyone, except Jasper, rolled their eyes at the tiny psychic.

"We have a few rules which applies to everyone." Carlisle said. "We absolutely do not allow anyone to use their special abilities to cheat. This is going to be a fair game. No picking on our human umpire. She's fair and doesn't play favorites." Everyone agreed to the rules.

"Well then…lets play ball!" Bella cheered and took her spot behind Esme who was playing catcher. Alice was pitching as she always did. There was a light set up at home base so Bella could be able to see and call out any outs or fouls.

BOOM! Thunder roared and Alice announced that it was time. She pitched the ball and Aro swung, hitting the ball as hard as he could. He dropped the bat and ran for first base. The game was on and the Volturi cheered as he made it before Rosalie could get him out.

The game went on well into the early morning hours. Bella yawned as she called Jane out. She blinked sleepily as she called Felix and Alec safe. She was beyond exhausted, but the game was still going. She glanced at Edward who was talking to Emmett. Her eyes drifted over to Carlisle who kept watching Bella closely.

The game was coming to an end as was the storm. The game was tied. If Marcus hit the ball out of the field then the Volturi would win and giving them bragging rights. Marcus swung, but struck out three times and grumpily went back to his family and teammates.

Jane was up to bat next and she looked at Bella, _She seems dead on her feet, _The sadistic vampire girl thought. _Maybe she'll notice a mistake! _However, Jane knew Bella had played fair and wouldn't cheat. Jane hit the ball and made it to third base.

Her brother struck out and the team switched sides. Carlisle was up to bat. "Doing okay there, Bella?" He got a nod and another yawn.

"Do me a favor and make this a homerun."

Carlisle chuckled, but felt sorry for the girl. "I'll do my best, sweetheart," He had tried earlier to put the game on hold but Bella insisted she could continue being the umpire. She was a stubborn girl. Bella sniffled. _I hope she's not getting sick. I knew I should've stopped the game a while ago._ Carlisle didn't notice the pitch and a strike was

Another strike, but on the third pitch he hit the ball clear out of the field, making it a homerun. The game was over and the Cullens won Cheering.

The Volturi demanded a rematch and was promised one another day, however it was time to return to the Cullens and put the human to bed.

Edward gently laid Bella down in his bed, brushing her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Love." He whispered in her ear and watched her snuggle in more in the large fluffy blanket.

She murmured in her sleep, "Mm Edward… your lips tasty."

_The end._

AN: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
